


New New Salamander Friend

by crescentStarlight



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescentStarlight/pseuds/crescentStarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mayor needs some extra hands with New New Can Town. His new housemate is happy to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New New Salamander Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted Dave to be the Mayor's dad like John is Casey's dad and this happened

==> Be the Mayor

You are now the WAYWARD VAGABOND. But your new friends have taken to calling you THE MAYOR. It doesn't quite fit the naming pattern of your old life, but you like it. 

The girl with PM's dog ears is nice now, and she apologized for kicking you into lava while giving you a really tight hug. You just gave her a can of beans, your way of saying "I forgive you" and "Help me build, I need a new library." She's been a wonderful help, even supersizing some cans for you. After the game ended, you were pulled into the new universe with the remaining survivors. There was a lot of settling down and can collecting as you began to build New New Can Town. 

The red-pajama one, Dave, everyone calls him, is especially attached to you. He got an apartment as he goes to school again, one room completely devoted to New New Can Town. Between his schoolwork (something about digging up dead things) and DJing at nights, he doesn't have a lot of time to help with New New Can Town. But you understand. He helps out when he can, and when he's down, you simply pull him over to build some new roads as he snuggles into you and mumbles his problems into your head. 

Sometimes the others come to help. Terezi is always ready to help with the courtroom activities, Rose (who is now less clumsy and talks clearly) and Kanaya are great florists and keep the parks and trees looking fresh. Even Karkat helps with the residential areas (after he got to name a street Bulgelicker Drive). 

At some point you notice John, the windy boy, coming more often. He's always very nice, and occasionally you and he go flying in a car again. You're working on a new tower one night and it keeps falling down. You could use some extra hands on this. 

When you go into the living room to find Dave (with a can to signal that you need help), you hear him talking with John on the couch. 

"You think they're going to get along?"

"As long as she doesn't knock anything over, I'm sure they'll be just fine."

"What if they start fighting after I move in?"

John is going to live here? You perk up at that. John is going to be a great addition to the full time New New Can Town team. 

You rush excitedly into the room, but stop when you notice there is another person. Er, salamander. You hold your can in midair, taking in the situation. John notices you first.

"Mayor! I brought someone new to play with today. This is Casey."

He points to her and she blows a bubble in greeting. You briefly remember that she is a consort, one from John's land. You hadn't seen one in a long time. She waddles up to you, wrapped up in a black cloak and a purple scarf, with a curled stick in one hand. 

You blink at her. She blinks back. Unsure of what to do, you give the best hello you know: you give her the can in your hand. She takes it, turning it over in her little yellow fingers. Then she starts blowing a lot of bubbles with a smile on her face. You take that to mean that she liked it.

"See? I told you she would like him."

"Look at my precious Mayor baby, first assembling an entire town, and now on his first playdate. Hand me the tissues, I think I'm gonna cry."

"Dude, stop being so overdramatic."

"I'm not being overdramatic Egbert. They're just our children and they're growing up so fast. They'll practically be siblings by the time you move in."

"Of course, I completely forgot about your mother hen tendencies with the Mayor. Looks like you'll be mothering over Casey too."

"You are the pot calling the coolest of the kettles black. Remember the time you cried because Casey learned how to play Jingle Bells on the piano?"

You take Casey by the arm into New New Can Town while John and Dave end up wrestling on the couch. Her arms are kind of short, but when she stands on a crate, she manages to reach the height that you needed to finish the tower off. 

She blows some more bubbles when she sees the finished result. You open and close your mouth a few times, trying to copy her. Nothing happens and you just look silly. You look away in embarrassment. Stupid stupid dumb. 

Casey sees your efforts and shakes your arm to get your attention. When you look at her, she's rustling through her robe. She pulls out a cylindrical container with a stick inside. The label says 'Bubbles'. It looks can like enough. You won't criticize on the outer appearance of any of your citizens. You take it and start to find a home for it when Casey blows some angry bubbles at you. She opens the bottle and takes out the stick. A thin film covers the circle at the end. She opens her mouth and tilts her head in the direction of the stick.

You do not understand. You open your mouth and tilt your head the same way she is. She tilts her head again. You mirror her. You both keep tilting your heads until you both realize this is going no where. You don't see the purpose of the liquid or the stick. She sets down the bottle and goes over to the chalk. 

In a free space of the room, she begins drawing. A chalk rendition of yourself is holding the tiny stick and little blue lines are coming out of your open mouth. They look a lot like the ones on John's blue shirt. 

Suddenly you understand. _Blow_

You pick up the stick and blow hard. Nothing happens but the film on the circle goes away. You look at Casey again, who is already drawing. She draws thick blue lines, and then crosses them out with the red chalk. A few wispy lines are drawn and are similarly crossed out. Yellow fingers point to the medium sized lines. 

_Not too hard, not too soft._

Once you dip the stick in the liquid again, you follow her instructions. Round bubbles float into the air. Casey claps her hands and blows some congratulatory bubbles. You continue to blow bubbles all over New New Can Town. The citizens (with stubby little salamander fingers guiding them) come out of their homes to see what the commotion is. They cheer for their new neighbor. Everyone wants to be his friend. You blow a few more bubbles before putting the stick back and recapping him to find a new home for him. 

Casey points to a vacant home between the Ham-Rice household and the Potatoes'. You and Casey help to introduce Bubbles to the eager neighbors.

You decide Casey is a great friend and would be a wonderful Vice Mayor of New New Can Town. 

Later you and Casey begin drawing out your lives when the game started. You both fall asleep, curled next to the drawings of you both next to your respective humans.


End file.
